Afraid
by C-chanYagami
Summary: Shameless self-insertion. Candy mistakes Tai's affections for simple friendship. Can a trip to the ER prove them wrong? So sweet you'll need to brush your teeth after


Matt: C-chan_Yagami does not own Digimon. She wants to, but she just doesn't. She thanks the owners for the use of their characters, and apologizes for the digusting amount of out of character narrations she's used.  
  
  
(A/N: Downright shameless self-insertion. Sweet, though. Brush your teeth when finished.)  
  
  
Afraid  
  
  
  
I sighed and rubbed my palm over the window pane. The heat from my hand melted a bit of the ice away and for a brief moment I could see the snow-covered trees.  
A sudden freezing sensation down my back caused me to gasp and start.  
"Yamato, really," I groaned, "grow up."  
He pouted.  
"Gomen," he grumbled, his fun mood ruined.  
He sighed when I didn't respond, and I turned back to the window. I watched as Takeru romped through the field and soon fell in the drift that was too high for him. Hikari helped him up and Taichi came running to make sure they were all right. I smiled.  
"He makes a great brother," I murmured, half to myself. Taichi looked up and saw me in the window. He waved with a sprawling grin and I smiled, waving back. He motioned for me to come down and I shrugged. He pretended to beg and again I only shrugged. Finally, Taichi was on his knees, shaking his clasped hands at me and pleading with me to join them. I laughed and nodded. Taichi whooped loudly and dashed off to ready an arsenal of snowballs.  
"He has quite the crush on you," Yamato noted. I laughed, holding back on any hope. No such luck.  
"How do you know he doesn't have a crush on you?" I asked, halfheartedly laughing. Yamato rolled his eyes. "Besides, he thinks of me as another little sister."  
Yamato shrugged.  
"You're only a year younger. Not quite, in fact. He's only, nani? Four months older than you?"  
"Five," I corrected. He shrugged again.  
"Six of one..."  
I turned from the window to find my boots. Yamato took my seat, and soon I heard the window slide open.  
"Yamato!" came a faint call. "Get Candy down here! Takeru's killing me! I need someone to back me up! Itai!" There was a scream as he was pelted again, and Yamato closed the window again.  
"Taichi's getting destroyed," Yamato stated calmly. I nodded and pulled on my boots. "I think I'll stay in," Yamato said, peeling off his socks.  
"All right. Get warm," I cautioned, and slipped out.  
  
I stepped out into the snowy yard and Taichi rushed up to me. I welcomed his hug, which was unusually warm for the climate he'd been in all morning, and tried to remind myself that he didn't think of me the way I wished. I could feel his heart through so many layers, and a part of me almost forgot the cold.  
I was hit in the back with a snowball and Taichi turned me around so his body was sheltering mine. He was attacked with several more and whispered to me,  
"When I say 'dive', run behind the tree. I got a ton of ammo there. Don't be afraid to use it."  
I nodded, barely comprehending what he said. All I had felt were his arms around me and his hot breath in my ear.  
"Ichi, san," he counted.  
"San?" I questioned. He laughed.  
"Hai, san," he breathed. I shivered and he instinctively hugged me for warmth.  
"Whatever."  
"Ichi, san, ruko-DIVE!"  
I ran to the tree and wasted no time in attacking Hikari from behind. She gasped and spun to bombard me. Taichi was taking care of Takeru and doing a good job of it, too. Takeru screamed his surrender and I yelled to Taichi.  
"TAICHI! SHE'S KILLING ME! I SWEAR, THESE SNOWBALLS ARE COMING FROM THIN AIR!"  
Taichi quickly dove behind the tree and pulled me out of Hikari's range. He took over offense and had Hikari down in no time.  
"Itai," she muttered from the ground. Taichi laughed and walked over to the whimpering Hikari. He dropped a loose handful of snow on her face and offered a hand to help her stand. She accepted and he gave her a hug.  
"Good fight," he complimented.  
"Arigatou," she giggled. Hikari shivered and tugged on her mittens. "I'm going inside. It's too cold."  
"All right," Taichi nodded. "Why don't you make some hot chocolate? Candy and I will be in soon."  
"All right. I'll make some for you as well."  
"Arigatou."  
Taichi sent her inside and turned, walking away. I peered around the tree, snowball in hand, ready to attack. But I found no one. I frowned and suddenly felt a freezing trickle down the back of my neck.  
"Yagami Taichi," I warned. He only laughed. I spun and casually tossed the sphere into his face. Taichi narrowed his eyes and dove for me. I screamed and fought as he lifted me. He flung me over a shoulder and carried me off to a rather large snow bank.  
My head hovered mere inches from the freezing powder as Taichi held me by the waist.  
"No, Taichi, please. I'm sorry! GOMEN NASSAI! Please, no!" I giggled. He lowered me another inch and I screamed in a high pitch. The next thing I knew, I was being tenderly set on the cleared pavement-feet down. I blinked to maintain balance.  
"Come on," he smiled, slipping an arm around me. "Hikari's got hot chocolate waiting for us."  
  
I sat at the table and yawned over my drink. Taichi dropped a marshmallow into my mug and sat down across from me with a grin. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out. His feet bumped mine, but he said nothing. I blushed and let my hair drape over my face as I bent over my cup.  
Suddenly, I saw Taichi's hand part the curtain of hair. He tucked it behind my ear and blushed when I looked at him.  
"Gomen," he whispered, sitting back. I shook my head.  
"Iie," I muttered, matching his tone.  
"It's just that I couldn't see your eyes," he murmured, almost inaudibly. I tilted my head questioningly and he turned even redder. "I just think you have really pretty eyes," he stammered, twiddling with the handle on his mug.  
"Thank you, Taichi," I whispered. Could it be? Could he actually like me the way I like him? I doubt it, but still. It's a nice thought.  
"Yeah," he muttered.  
We silenced for a bit and I sighed, pulling my legs up and folding them under me. I could feel Taichi watching me and I downed the rest of my hot chocolate. I stood and exited to the kitchen to wash out my mug. Taichi followed suit a moment later.  
I must have missed a wet patch of the linoleum left by our snowy boots, because the next thing I knew, I was hanging by my elbows in Taichi's arms, my rear end nearly touching the floor.  
"Are you all right?" he asked incredulously. I nodded and Taichi helped me up, keeping a firm hold on me.  
"Good catch," I teased. I bent down to pick up a few shards of the shattered mug and cried out in pain. Taichi was kneeling by my side in an instant and his eyes widened at the sight of the blood welling out of my finger.  
He grabbed the towel off the counter and wrapped it around my finger, pressing hard enough to stop the bleeding. Keeping one hand on mine and the other on my shoulder, Taichi stood me up. He kicked the broken mug aside and led me by the finger to the bathroom.  
"Sit," he told me, pointing to the counter. I sat, and Taichi turned the warm water on. He wet a facecloth and wrung it out, carefully removing the towel over my finger. I watched as Taichi softly cleaned the cut, cradling my hand. He grimaced as the blood showed no sign of slowing.  
"Itai," I whispered, more from the sight than actual pain. Taichi's face took on a look of worry.  
"Gomen." Taichi shook his head and replaced the towel. "It's awfully deep. I think we have to have this checked out," he sighed. I nodded. "Keep pressure on it and stay here. I'll get your boots and tell Yamato what's happening."  
I nodded nervously, and to my surprise, Taichi bent down and kissed my cheek.  
"You'll be all right, hun. A few stitches at most."  
I paled and my eyes widened.  
"St-stitches?" I breathed as he left.  
  
I vaguely remember Taichi slipping my boots on my feet and pulling my jacket on. Yamato's comforting embrace lingered for a second as Taichi rushed me out the door. The ride to the emergency room was a total blur. I don't even remember Taichi leading me carefully into the waiting room. The first I remember after stepping out of the car was the door to the suture room clicking closed.  
"I don't want stitches, Taichi," I whispered with fear. Taichi sat in the chair next to the hospital bed and gently took my uninjured hand in his.  
"It won't be that bad, Candy-chan. It's not that big of a cut. Two, maybe three stitches and it's over."  
I flinched and Taichi squeezed my hand with concern as the doctor stepped in. He smiled up at the doctor.  
"Kido-sensei!"  
Kido-sensei looked up and nodded with recognition.  
"I thought it was you," he smiled.  
"How's Jyou?"  
"He's all right. I haven't heard much more than you. Now let's see that finger, Candy."  
Kido-sensei wiped away as much blood as he could and sighed.  
"You'll need a few stitches. Not too bad."  
He turned to find a suture tray off the supply cart in the corner and I gave Taichi a panicked look.  
"I can't get stitches Taichi I can't take needles I can't do it Taichi," I babbled. Taichi rubbed my shoulders gently as I spun to face Kido-sensei. "Don't you have some sort of super-glue stuff you can use?" I begged. Kido-sensei laid a hand on my arm to calm me.  
"Your cut is too deep for that. It's all right; you only need three stitches." Kido-sensei turned to Taichi. "Do you want a few minutes?" Taichi looked to me and I shook my head.  
"I can do this," I whimpered.  
"All right." He took my hand again. "Just squeeze my hand, All right?"  
I nodded and held my hand out to Kido-sensei. He started his work and I teared up.  
"I can't watch," I whispered inadvertently.  
"Then don't," Taichi told me. He softly cupped my face in his hands and directed my eyes to his. "Just look at me. Focus, and it won't hurt as much," he soothed. He held my gaze as I cried from fear and pain. Each tear that rolled down my cheek was tenderly wiped away by gentle hands.  
After a while, I stopped focusing so much on my pain, and suddenly noted Taichi's. His eyes shimmered with tears as he watched me.  
"You're all right, Candy-chan," he whispered. For some reason, just then I was able to feel Kido-sensei's work and I cried out almost softly. Taichi took me into a warm hug and let me cry. "Shh; it's all right. It's all right."  
  
Taichi let me cry on the ride home, keeping one hand on mine as he drove.  
"You were very brave back there," he commented. I scoffed. "I mean it; you were brave to let him do anything."  
"I can't believe I flipped out over three lousy stitches."  
"That's all right. Let's get home so I can spoil you, ne?"  
For a second before I nodded, I mused the statement. I wondered what he meant, but kept myself from overanalyzing it. Taichi laughed and let his thumb aimlessly wander over the back of my hand, stroking my pain into submission.  
"I had no idea you were afraid of needles," Taichi commented suddenly. I nodded.  
"Only in certain situations. I have no problem getting shots, but if you come anywhere near me with a needle for any other purpose-" I shuddered. Taichi squeezed my hand again.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone's afraid of something," he assured.  
"Not the keeper of courage," I countered. Taichi sighed.  
"Yeah, even the keeper of courage." He smiled comfortingly. "The keeper of courage," he repeated, "is afraid of being alone."  
I blinked.  
"But you're not alone, Taichi. You've got so many friends. You're so lucky," I whispered.  
"I know. Hey, am I the only one who wants a hot fudge sundae right now?" he asked. I took the hint.  
"Sounds good," I agreed. Taichi flipped the blinker on and took a left at the light.  
  
"What do you want?" Taichi asked, digging for his billfold. I glanced over the menu. Suddenly my eyes lit up.  
"Can I get a cherry dip?" I inquired softly. Taichi smiled and nodded.  
"Sure thing. I told you, I'm gonna spoil you."  
"Taichi, really, you don't have to do that just because I'm hurt."  
Taichi looked down at me and gave me the softest, sweetest smile I'd ever seen. He tentatively draped his arm over my shoulders. I felt my heart skip and my breath catch as his lips parted to speak.  
"I'm not spoiling you because you're hurt; I'm spoiling you because I want to."  
I blushed and he turned his attention to the counter.  
"Gimme a cherry dip and a hot fudge sundae with...banana ice cream."  
The geeky kid behind the window turned to get our order and Taichi flipped through his money to pull out the right amount. The currency was exchanged for the goods, and we left. I was a bit disappointed that Taichi had to remove his arm to juggle his sundae and the steering wheel, but I got over it.  
I gobbled my cone down quickly, as it started to melt out of the dipped coating rather quickly. Taichi looked over at me and giggled.  
"You're so cute when you suck ice cream down like that. Oh, and by the way," he leaned over and wiped a dot of ice cream off my nose, "good shot."  
He held his finger out in front of my face and I looked at it stupidly. He shrugged and licked the stickiness off it himself.  
"You don't want it; I'll have it," he mumbled around his finger. He sounded almost let down. He blushed deeply and seemed intently focused on the road.  
I got a very forward idea in my head and casually reached over and took Taichi's finger, slipping it into his hot fudge.  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Just as casually, I lifted his hand to my mouth and cleaned his finger of the gooey topping.  
"Thanks," I smiled, as he stared at me, then turned his shocked gaze to his finger, then back to the road. He blushed darker than I could imagine and could only blink in response.  
I was about to apologize, or at least say something, when a sudden shot of pain in my finger caused me to cry out. Taichi came to a stop and peered at me with worry.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, instinctively taking my hand. I nodded.  
"I'll be fine. We'd better get back; Yamato will be worried."  
"Not to mention Takeru," Taichi added. "Believe it or not, that kid has quite a crush on you."  
I sighed.  
"Lovely. Tell me," I said, finally tired of all the subtlety, "what about you?"  
"Does he have a crush on me? I hope not," Taichi laughed.  
"No, Taichi. Really, you're either really dense or you just don't want to hurt my feelings. Which is it?"  
Taichi pulled into the driveway and stopped before getting out.  
"I'm not dense, Candy-chan," he answered indignantly.  
"Then you don't want to hurt my feelings. Do me a favor, Taichi. Hurt my feelings. It's better than not knowing."  
Taichi looked at me as though I was crazy.  
"Not knowing? Seriously, you must be the dense one. I've been as blatant as I can be without shoving my tongue down your throat."  
I was silent. I didn't realize I was crying until I spoke.  
"I thought I was imagining things."  
Taichi's frustration and anger drained away.  
"Imagining things?" he repeated quietly.  
"I never thought you'd really..." I trailed off. I could feel Taichi's eyes on me. I heard him sigh.  
"I was so afraid you'd think I was stupid if I ever said anything too obvious," he whispered. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough..." he muttered. I looked up and saw that he was bright red and fiddling with the keys. "I love you, Candy-chan," he said so low I could barely hear.  
"I love you, too, Taichi-kun."  
Taichi looked up at the sudden fondness my voice held. It was then that I noticed he had been shedding tears as well. He leaned over and took my face carefully in his hands, and, ever-so-softly, touched his mouth to mine. When we were both as red as we could possibly be, he pulled back. I looked at him, expecting him to say something.  
"I think I should have had the cherry dip," he murmured, licking his lips. We both burst into laughter and fell into each other's arms. "Now," Taichi whispered, "Now, I'm not afraid of anything." 


End file.
